


По всему лицу земли

by rat_not_cat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: Тогда затея с Вавилонской башней казалась удачной.





	По всему лицу земли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over the Face of all the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407991) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

Он бродил по земле из края в край. Сейчас, когда люди не жили все в одном месте, это было тяжелее. С каждым шагом Кроули все больше сожалел о происшествии в Вавилоне. День за днем он пробирался через пустыни или горные хребты — только чтобы оказаться в лагере кочевников или жалкой деревушке. Ему едва хватало сил искусить кого-нибудь, и уже пора было двигаться дальше. Он мечтал о приличном городе, где можно было бы ненадолго осесть и отдохнуть, но люди теперь рассеялись по земле, и с этим надо было считаться. Ему было приказано идти в ногу со временем. Но по крайней мере, теперь не приходилось видеть ангела каждый день; он устало ухмыльнулся, представляя себе, как Азирафель перебирается с места на место и расхлебывает то, что Кроули успевал там заварить.

Он заставлял себя сделать еще шаг, и еще. Лететь было бы быстрее, но важно знать реальные расстояния, почувствовать, сколько времени и сил тратили люди, чтобы добираться туда, куда они шли. Он снова увидел людской поток, покидающий Вавилон: разделенные семьи, больше не говорящие на одном языке, люди, лихорадочно окликающие друг друга в надежде услышать знакомые слова. Это было слишком суровое наказание за преступление, которого люди даже не совершали.

Не надо было говорить с царем, думал он. Он вспоминал, как загорелись глаза правителя при мысли о вечной славе — эту легкую победу он одерживал над столькими людьми. И ведь неплохая идея, считал тогда Кроули, — на этот раз это не слава братоубийцы или тирана. Гражданское строительство казалось таким невинным, таким полезным делом. Даже Азирафель просто крутился неподалеку, ждал результата и дружелюбно улыбался счастливым строителям. А теперь никто не знал языка, на котором звучало имя царя. Никто не будет его помнить. В памяти Кроули всплыла фигура человека, рыдавшего на руинах башни, — забытого всеми, кто следовал за ним, любил его. Нет, не надо было говорить с царем.

Она была такая высокая, такая надежная. Кроули стоял наверху, со счастливой улыбкой глядя на Небеса, до которых уже было рукой подать. Все так гордились, так усердно работали. Она была совершенна.

Азирафель вытащил его из-под обломков.

Кроули продвигался вперед, шаг за шагом. Если он будет идти достаточно долго, то придумает, как сделать лучше.


End file.
